Hela vs Batman
Hela vs Batman '''is ZombieSlayer23's 7th episode of his 6th Season. It pits Hela from Marvel Comics and Batman from DC Comics. Description ''You don't want to mess with these trash-kicking beings! These 2 are suited in black and can definetly scar you for life. Who will win? The Batman or the Godess of Death?'' Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre-Fight '''Hela, with her sword clanking against the rough ground, walked through New York City, looking for the one and only Magnus Chase. Word was it that he would be the one to prevent Ragnarok, and Hela was about to put a start on Ragnarok as soon as she pleased. Humans stared at her in worry and discomfort, unaware that Hela wanted to enjoy watching them burn into nothing more then a pile full of ashes.... Hela came across a car coated in black and as giant as a hill. She glared at the vehicle and smirked. Hela was well aware of the giant cannons on the vehicle and a bat sign in front of it. Hela: Well it appears I have a challenger. Hela turned around to face Batman, the hero with 2 batarangs in his hand. Batman: What unfortunate event brought you here?.... Hela chuckled. Hela: I'm about to destroy this world into nothing but chaos, and I will rule it all. Unless you are going to try and stop me? Batman: Well then.... Batman hurled his batarang at Hela. Batman: You're about to die. ENGAGE! FIGHT! (Cue: Theme of Oni: 0:00 - 1:06) Hela easily dodged the batarang and flung herself at Batman. Hela swiped her sword at Batman, however he easily dodged the attacks and punched Hela backwards. Hela stumbled onto the ground but quickly got up and hurled multiple swords at Batman. Batman dodged them in a flash, leaping over the swords and even jumping off the swords and into Hela. He pushed her to the ground and started punching her in the gut, but Hela quickly pushed her legs up, causing Batman to flip into the ground and Hela to stare down at Batman. Hela: So this is how you die then? Hela quickly flung a sword out of her hand and flying at Batman, but the hero leaped off the ground and avoided the sword. Batman then pulled out his Grappling Hook and fired it at Hela, firing itself into Hela's leg. With a pull of the trigger, Hela was flung at Batman and was kicked into the gut and into the ground. Hela slowly got up, her leg cut all healed. After all, she was the Goddess of Death. Hela punched Batman with all of her might, blasting the hero into his car, leaving a massive dent in the car and Batman stuck in a pile of metal scraps from the dent. Hela walked over to Batman with her sword scraping the floor as she dragged it over to him. Hela: I love executions..... Hela flung her sword down, crashing the sword into Batman's right leg and leaving a big scar. Batman shouted in pain and quickly kicked the Goddess away from him. Batman then leaped into his Batmobile and started racing towards the fallen Goddess. Hela quickly fired 4 swords at all of Batman's wheels, stopping the hero from rolling her over at once. She then fired a sword at the engine, exploding the car and causing Batman to fly out of the vehicle and into the ground. Batman tried to get up, but Hela fired a sword right into Batman's left leg. Batman yelled in pain and dropped to the ground defeated. Hela: And just who are you....? Hela pulled off Batman's mask, revealing Bruce Wayne. Hela chuckled. Hela: Farewell, Bruce.... Hela pulled out another sword and fired it into Batman's gut, causing the hero to groan and roll over on his side. Hela then shooted the sword upwards and to the right, slicing Batman's mid-section and head off completely. K.O Hela quickly equipped herself another sword and started slaughtering innocent people to bring chaos as she had promised Bruce. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Hela!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Villain vs Hero' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2017